


Be my Valentine?

by Ri_Na



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Na/pseuds/Ri_Na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В День Святого Валентина Рут никак не могла оставить Самин без подарка и праздника</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my Valentine?

Сначала Самин находит в кармане пальто розовую открытку в виде сердечка и маленькую коробочку конфет. Само собой, тоже в виде сердца. 

«Будешь моим Валентином?» — гласит надпись на открытке. 

«Ага, разбежалась», — думает Шоу и выбрасывает розовое сердечко в урну на улице. Конфеты стоило бы тоже выбросить, но, поколебавшись пару минуту, Самин оставляет их себе. 

«Еду выбрасывать глупо, верно?»

*

Через несколько дней она заходит на заброшенную станцию метро и застывает на месте на несколько секунд. 

Пол усеян розовыми и белыми сердечками-конфетти, по стенам развешаны бумажные гирлянды, тоже розовые и тоже в виде сердец. На окна вагона наклеены «валентинки» — большие, маленькие и тоже розовые! 

Самин делает глубокий вдох и проходит вглубь помещения. 

— А, мисс Шоу, доброе утро, — Финч возникает в дверях вагона как ни в чем не бывало. В руках у него метелка для пола и совок, заполненный бело-розовым конфетти. 

— Я тут не при чем, — сразу оправдывается Самин. 

— Я знаю, мисс Шоу, — вздыхает Гарольд. — Не в моих правилах давать людям советы по поводу их личной жизни, но, может быть, вы сходите с мисс Гроувз на свидание? Пока она не придумала что-нибудь еще. 

Самин очень выразительно смотрит на Финча и молчит. 

— Мисс Гроувз оставила вам послание внутри вагона, — продолжает Финч. 

Самин быстро проходит внутрь, чуть не сбив Гарольда с ног: «Будешь моим Валентином? Завтра, в восемь вечера, пятое авеню». Большие розовые буквы — да что такого в этом цвете?! — и пронзенное стрелой сердце. 

— Гарольд, у тебя здесь найдется ведро, вода и какое-нибудь едкое чистящее средство? 

*

Звонок в дверь застает Самин за изучением содержимого холодильника. Скудного содержимого, надо признать. 

«Кого там принесла нелегкая?» 

Шоу резко открывает дверь и....

— Привет, сладкая, — Рут стоит на пороге ее квартиры как ни в чем не бывало. 

— Что ты приготовила на этот раз? — раздраженно говорит Шоу. 

— Пока еще ничего, но я принесла тебе сердце, — Рут показывает ей пластиковый пакет.

— Человечье? — ехидно спрашивает Шоу, тщетно пытаясь рассмотреть содержимое внутри пакета. С Рут сталось бы принести что-нибудь такое.

— Говяжье, — невозмутимо отвечает Саманта. — Ты не захотела идти со мной в ресторан, поэтому придется ужинать у тебя дома. 

Самин думает. Можно сейчас послать Рут к черту, закрыть дверь и сделать вид, что ничего не было, а эротические сны, снившиеся ей две ночи подряд, просто... просто сны. Но Шоу не хочет обманывать саму себя. 

— Заходи, — она распахивает дверь шире.


End file.
